


Betrayed

by JiDa101



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Jisung is saying sorry, M/M, Sungwoon just screams, daniel is upset, help me please, i still can’t tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiDa101/pseuds/JiDa101
Summary: He couldn’t believe it. His long time friend and the man he looks up to the most had betrayed him in such a way.





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo. It’s me again and here’s a little something I made after remembering something that happened to my friend. Hope you like it!

It has been an hour ever since Daniel had locked himself in his shared room with Seongwoo. He’s curled up in his bed with a heavy feeling in his chest. He couldn’t believe it. His long time friend and the man he looks up to the most had betrayed him in such a way. Daniel wants to be angry, wants to shout at him for what Jisung had done, but he couldn’t. Not when he knows he’s also at fault too.

They might not be in the same apartment like before but their closeness still remains. Daniel and Jisung still joked around each other. Jisung still hugs him and Daniel would still cling around the older man. They’d even feed each other whenever the whole group would go out to eat their diner. Their bond was so tight that even the members were shocked with what had happened.

Daniel recalls the events that had happened earlier that day before Jisung’s betrayal. They’d been doing fine and they even went out to buy chicken together. After getting the chicken, Jisung got them both banana milk and even bought Daniel some jellies. Fans saw them together and took pictures of them but Daniel didn’t care. He was with his favourite hyung (don’t tell the others) after all so they didn’t matter to him at the moment.

When they got back to the building, most of the members were inside the apartment Daniel was in because they were playing a game. They were having fun and eating the chicken Jisung and Daniel brought. Everything seemed fine but then, Jisung did something that broke Daniel apart. The younger’s mouth was hanging and he looked at the older straight in the eyes. Jisung just gave him a small smile, not a single hint of regret in that smile.

Daniel rushed to his room and locked it. His kneeled on the floor with disbelief. Did that just happened? Did Jisung really did that to him without feeling guilty at all? Daniel clutched his chest which stung a bit and stayed there. He could hear knocks on the door and Jisung’s voice calling out to him, saying that he’s sorry, but Daniel didn’t budge. Ten minutes had passed when Jisung gave up on knocking and aplogising. By then, Daniel had moved from the floor and into his bed.

The members took turns in knocking on the door. First there was Seongwoo. He said he left something in the room and he wants Daniel to open the door so he could get it. Daniel handed the item to him and closed the door immediately. Then came Sungwoon who told him that he should get over it. Easy for him to say, he wasn’t the one who was betrayed by a good friend. The recent member who knocked on the door was maknae Guanlin. The boy told him that if he‘s feeling hungry, he saved him some chicken. Also that he should come out soon if he didn’t want Jihoon to eat it. Daniel thought it was sweet but he still wouldn’t budge. After an hour of silence, someone knocked on his door once again. 

“Daniel,” it was Jisung. “Open the door, Daniel.” the older pleaded at him. 

Daniel wanted to obey him but he’s still hurt with what Jisung did to him so he’s not giving in. No matter how soft and gentle Jisung’s voice was.

“Please, Niel.” there goes the nickname. Daniel always softens whenever Jisung calls him that but he’s not budging. “Open the door, Niel. Hyung got you banana milk and jellies. Let’s talk, okay?” Jisung cooed at him. Although it hurt Daniel when Jisung betrayed him, it also hurts him to hear Jisung sounding desperate like that. 

Daniel got out of bed and walked towards the door. He stares at he doorknob before placing a hand over it. Daniel bit his lip and tried to turn the knob over. He sighs and lets go of it because he didn’t have the strength to face Jisung right now. Daniel huffed and sat down on the floor.

“Niel, please. If you don’t wanna open the door, please say something or anything at all.” Jisung pleads. Daniel remained silent and just stared at the door. After a few minutes, Daniel let’s out a sigh.

“You” Daniel begins. “You hurt me, hyung.” he finishes, his voiced laced with pain. He heard Jisung sigh on the other side of the door.

“I know. I’m sorry, Niel.” Jisung apoligises.

“I never thought you’d do that to me, hyung.” Daniel says in a louder voice this time.

“Niel...” Jisung sounded guilty.

“I trusted you, hyung and you did this to me?! You’re a traitor, hyung!” Daniel shouted. Even though Jisung is on the other side of the door, Daniel could feel him flinch. Maybe he went a little too far.

“Sorry for shouting, hyung. It’s just that it hurts so much.” Daniel sighs.

“Niel...” Jisung begins. “I’m so-

 

 

 

 

 

“OH MY GOSH! KANG DANIEL GET OVER IT! IT’S JUST UNO!” Sungwoon shouted which made both Daniel and Jisung flinch.

“IT WAS A PLUS TEN, HYUNG! I WAS ALMOST WINNING BUT THEN A PLUS TEN! TWO FOURS AND A TWO!” Daniel shouted back. He was hurt that Jisung gave him those cards when the older knew he was about to win.

“I TOLD YOU TO SIT AWAY FROM JISUNG HYUNG! I SAW HIS CARDS AND WANTED TO WARN YOU BUT NOOO! YOU HAD TO CLING TO HIM DIDN’T YOU?!” Sungwoon shouted back at him. For someone of that size, Sungwoon sure has a very big voice.

Daniel felt his cheeks heating up. It was true that Sungwoon did tell him to sit away from Jisung but Daniel didn’t want to leave the older man’s side so he ignored him and played the game. If he had listened to Sungwoon, would things turn out like this? Daniel sighs. There’s no point in crying over spilled milk after all.

Daniel gets up and opens the door. Jisung is standing there with a soft smile while holding on to a bottle of banana milk and a pack of jellies in his hand. Daniel felt guilty about acting so childish about the game while looking at Jisung.

“I’m sorry, Nie-“

“No. I’m sorry, hyung. For acting like this over something so small. Sorry for shouting at you and for calling you a traitor.” Daniel apologises while bowing his head. He heard Jisung let out a small laugh before ruffling his hair.

“It’s alright, Niel. I know how competitive everyone gets when they’re playing games. Remember when I didn’t speak to any of you for three days straight because of monopoly?” Jisung tell him with a smile.

“Oh yeah.” Daniel recalls the incident and remembers that everything went chaotic when Jisung wasn’t talking to them. They were lost without their leader.

“Come on. Let’s go back to the others. They’re watching a movie right now.” Jisung says before grabbing Daniel’s wrist.

“Can I sit next to you, hyung?” Daniel asks with puppy dog eyes.

The older smiles at him before nodding his head and Daniel has already forgotten what had happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Jisung gave Daniel a plus ten XD. We did that to my friend once (his was a 12) and he just sort of snapped and refused to talk to us (it’s all good now). Hope you liked reading it and reviews are appreciated and are apparently what fuels motivation. Have a good day!


End file.
